sonicfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Larina the Monkey
Biography Larina is from Japan in her homeland with her cousins. She is 14-years-old. She doen't have a sibling. She is a famous Japanese singer and she is a leader of team and talent with her friend Lisa. Her mother was kidnapped by Eggman and save her with Sonic and Tails and her father was rude wealthy and evil and going join Eggman instead. She is also known as Black Rock Shooter wearing Black jacket, black bikkini top, black shorts and black boots. She appears on Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Her close friends Cream Tails and Cosmo. And love interest Sonic the Hedgehog. She loves sleepovers parties singing and shopping. Larina is a bit of tomboy but girly about this time. She is cheerful sweet and tough. She is a rival of Amy Rose. Larina was in the corcerts for her talent (Same as Lisa) with her friends. She has many songs that she writes her own songs. Personality ﻿﻿Larina is very cheerful and hangs around with Sonic and Tails. She is opmistic tomboy who loves skatboarding, riding her gear with her friends Spyro Justine Heartlight Speed Justice Sonic Tails Knuckles Max Sabrina Jade and Jet and listening to the music. She is strong ulitmate tough girl who easliy rivals Shadow that she was his way. Sometimes she is very girly of secrets about their boyfriends with her friends and having sleepover party for her friends. Family ﻿Larina's mother was being captured Eggman and Eggman Nega and saved by Sonic Tails and Knuckles (Sonic Rivals 2). Her father was weathly snotty spoiled and selfish, Lolita hates him and lives with Larina. Kimball went to join with Eggman and Eggman Nega. Attire Black rock shooter *Black hooded jacket *Black bikini top *Black shorts *Black boots *Black gloves Hero outfit *Black top *Purple toursars with red line *Black sneackers *Black glovers *Purple braclets with star on it Talent Contect *Black top *Green toursars with purple line *Purple boots *Black gloves Riders Form *Purple Top *Black Leggings *Purple belt *Black boots *Purple gloves Extreme Gear: Emerald superstar Color: Purple and Black Speed Type: 10 Becoming a Singer superstar ﻿As a child Larina wants to be a singer. She listen one of her favourite music like Rock, Pop, Trance, R&B, Eletropop, Techno Dance Elertronic. Her mother was pleased of her songs and allowed to singer super-pop-star.She sings in Japan with her friend Lisa. But her stepfather hates it. Larina and her mother decides to live another place. Larina's cousins all like her songs. Her songs is in Sonic games and Hatsune miku . Her singing voice is in Japanese version and English version. She learns to play a Eletric guitar aged 10. Larina's songs Japanese Versions Sega Carnival Koe wo kikasete tashika hashiri suru Leaf Forest Casino park (Oringal version) Tobi no suru Starlight Carnival CYBER TRAKKU Sunset Hill Lightspeed Highway Sunset Hill High Flying Groove Planet Wisp (Nintedo DS Version) Miracle Power Cosmic Angel Zone Friends/Ailles Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and love interest) Miles Tails Prower Cream the Rabbit (close friend) Amy Rose (Arch Rival) Blaze the cat (great friend) Silver the Hedgehog Cosmo the Seedrain Knuckles the Echinda Shadow the Hedgehog (Enemy and Ally) Jet the Hawk (Rival) Wave the Swallow (Enemy and Rival) Sonia the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog Ray the Flying Squirrel Mighty the Armadillo Honey the cat Charmy the Bee Espio the Chamelon Vector the Cocodille ﻿ Rivals ﻿Amy Rose Silver the Hedgehog (formely) ﻿Fiona fox Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies Eggman (Worst enemy) Eggman Nega Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Shadow the Hedgehog Fiona Fox Amy Rose Category:Mobians